Sounds may persist after production in a process known as reverberation, which is caused by reflection of the sound in an environment. For example, speech may be generated by users within a room, outdoors, and so on. After the users speak, the speech is reflected off of objects in the user's environment, and therefore may arrive at different points in time to a sound capture device, such as a microphone. Accordingly, the reflections may cause the speech to persist even after it has stopped being spoken which is noticeable to a user as noise.
When speech is recorded in different rooms or environments, the recordings tend to sound different based on, at least in part, the resulting reverberation due to environment acoustics. It is oftentimes desirable, however, to edit or modify a sound to have a reverberation as though recorded in another environment. For example, when one portion of a voiceover or narration is performed in one environment and another portion of the voiceover or narration is performed in another environment, a consistent reverberation may be desired so that the voiceover or narration sounds as though recorded in a single environment.